


Who We Are

by Polarnacht



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Alec Lightwood, Canon Related, Episode Related, Eros AU, Established Relationship, Fighting, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Protective Alec Lightwood, parabatai love, possessive love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht
Summary: When Jace is possessed by the Owl and attacks Alec, Alec fights back with everything he has to save Jace. With his skills, but foremost with their joined hearts and souls.A “Jalec” take on the Owl scene in 3*10.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	Who We Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Windy92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windy92/gifts).



> Windy, I hope you'll enjoy this little story and this is what you had in mind when mentioning the Owl scene. Thank you so much for all your love and support, it means so much to me 💙💙💙
> 
> A huge thank you to Jessa for being my beta 💙💙💙
> 
> You absolutely have to check out the awesome gif Kissa made at the end of the story - thank you SO much 💙💙💙
> 
> As always I have taken the liberty to adjust canon to my needs.

Alec drew in a steadying breath, watching closely how Jace wielded his Seraph blade in front of him. Not Jace, Alec reminded himself. He was watching the Owl wearing his Parabatai’s face like a custom-made suit. Alec had to admit that the Owl did a good job, probably fooling many people. But not him. Never him. The Owl moved like the soldier Valentine and Alec’s own parents had wanted Jace to be, but never achieved. Jace had never been the model warrior. Jace had always had his swagger, his own mind. His own heart. Something no one had been able to beat or train out of him, no matter how hard they tried. And it definitely hadn’t been for lack of trying. But Jace had always been Jace. And that thing in front of him clearly was not.

The Owl seemed to sense that and stopped pretending, charging openly against Alec now. Alec exhaled in a long, drawn out breath, gripping his own blade tighter before he countered the Owl’s blow with a grunt. Their blades met midair, sparks flying and lighting up the dim room. Alec didn’t need the reminder in their bond that this was not Jace against whom he fought, but the bond reminded him anyway.

His heart ached to sync with Jace’s, but failed, as Jace’s heart was not beating for Jace right now. But for the Owl. Their bond sensed Jace’s closeness, nevertheless, stretching out to him and trying to reach him, connect with him. Knowing he was there, though he was hidden under the surface of a merciless _thing._ Their bond tried. It reached out, stretched wider than ever before, pushed by Alec’s need to truly feel Jace again. Pushed by its own will that had always been there, fueled by ancient magic that went beyond human understanding. Joined souls needed to be together to be able to survive. But though Alec knew Jace was still there, right now, he was too far gone. He couldn’t reach him. Their bond couldn’t. So, all Alec had left was to fight. 

The Owl attacked him brutally and skillfully, but so did Alec. They were a nearly equal match; Alec was nearly able to disarm the Owl. But only nearly. A swift combination of forceful strikes made Alec retreat backwards, but he had the situation under control. It was nothing he hadn’t done before. Retreat, congregate, attack. Win. But then Alec made a mistake. For a second he looked the Owl in the eyes, searching for Jace but not finding him. The coldness with which he was met instead of Jace’s normal heat was enough to make Alec lose his footing. Just for a second, but it was enough.

The Owl seized the opportunity ruthlessly, charging at him, kicking him painfully in the chest. And Alec fell. His back collided with a wall and all air was forcefully pressed out of lungs, making him gasp for oxygen, pain jolting through his body. His blade clattered to the floor, kicked out of reach by the Owl. And then the Owl was on top of him in a second, straddling his legs, pressing his arm down, a victorious smile playing around his lips. 

Alec felt his blood pulsate in his veins and thrum in his ears. He heard his own ragged breathing catching in his throat while looking up at the Owl, realizing what the other was about to do. His knuckles rubbed over the floor, getting bloody in the search for his blade. A weapon. Anything. But found nothing.

“Your boy is crying, you know?” The Owl smiled cruelly down at Alec, while immobilizing him with its weight and grip.

Alec felt his heart adjusting to a normal beat, the pounding in his ears subduing until he could breathe freely again. He had to suppress his own victorious smile. The Owl was making a mistake. The second one. And though first mistakes often went unpunished, seconds surely didn’t. 

The first mistake had been to take a body that was not its to take. A body that already belonged to someone. To him. Jace was his. Jace had been his when he had first set foot inside the training room, Jace had still been his when they had drawn Parabatai runes on each other's naked skin, whispering holy words in each other’s ears. Words spoken for and heard only by them. Because their bond belonged just to them and no one else. 

Jace had become even more his when they had fulfilled their bond. _Corrupted_ it _._ But there had not been corruption. There had just been love and trust and completion when they had finally given in and taken everything from the other, which they had both wanted to give and receive for so long but denied themselves. But not any longer. Jace was his. And Alec didn’t carry his name for nothing. He was a protector. A guardian. He protected what was his. 

And his boy was not crying. His boy was _fighting_. If the Owl thought that Jace was defeated and sat crying in the back of his mind, the Owl was wrong. Alec knew Jace was fighting with everything he had. Because this was what Jace did. Always had done. He didn’t let others dictate what to do, when to yield, when to give up. He fought even when there was no victory left to win. But this battle was far from over. 

“He is begging me. Begging me not to do this.” The Owl fleered at Alec and he had to suppress a snort. 

His Jace was not begging. Oh, Alec knew that Jace could beg. He could beg Alec to draw him closer, to hold him tighter, to fuck him harder. But Jace would never beg for mercy. Jace had never begged Valentine for anything. Or Aldertree. Or the Clave. Jace didn’t beg. Only ever with Alec. 

“They say the worst pain a Shadowhunter can feel is the loss of his Parabatai. And it’s time for Jace to finally feel it.” 

Alec saw the grin with which the Owl raised the blade to bring it down. To kill him. But he knew this was the third mistake the Owl made. The Owl threatened him, Alec. And Jace would never allow that. Never allow anyone to hurt him. Because as much as Jace was Alec’s, Alec was also Jace’s. And no one hurt what was theirs. 

Alec looked up into the darkness and coldness of the Owl’s eyes. And when their eyes locked, they transformed. Just for a second. But they did. For a second, Jace’s heat and fire were back, his eyes lighting up in flames, tainting the room in a golden glow. It was just a second. But it was enough. 

Alec moved his upper body to the side, avoiding the stab, while reaching for the Owl’s - Jace’s - spare dagger in his thigh holster. And without hesitation, Alec brought it up. He felt the sharp weapon enter the Owl’s body, piercing its skin, tearing its flesh open. Cutting through it like butter. He stabbed upwards through the Owls’ rib cage and into the Owl’s heart. 

A blood curdling scream shook the room until it faded together with the Owl. Because the Owl couldn’t possess what was dying. But Alec could. Their bond could. Alec yelped in pain at the force with which their bond opened, embracing the missing part that had been gone for too long. Forcing it back into the place where it belonged. Relieved he felt Jace’s soul slamming into their bond, into him. Into them. 

Jace gasped, blood running out of his mouth. “Alec.” And Alec smiled. Because he knew what that _Alec_ meant. It meant Jace was truly back, the Owl gone. It meant that Jace forgave him. It meant _It’s okay. It had to be done._

A rustling sound escaped Jace while more blood was running out of his mouth and out of the wound in his chest. He collapsed on top of Alec who swiftly but gently flipped them over. Feverishly his hand reached for his stele. “I love you, Jace,” Alec whispered while he applied an Iratze next to Jace’s bleeding heart. And another one. And a third. And then a Blood-Replenishing rune. 

“You’re not going to die. Do you hear me, Jace? You’re not.” Alec’s movements were smooth and precise, though his whole body hurt. It hurt from the force with which his own soul was clinging to Jace’s, with the force their bond pulled them together. His chest seemed to explode, but he cherished the pain. It was the pain that bound Jace to this world, hindering him to follow the Owl into another realm. A realm without Alec. Without Parabatai. 

“Alec,” Jace’s voice sounded weaker, but Alec smiled, nevertheless. Because he knew what it meant. It meant _I love you too. I know I won’t die._ And Jace wouldn’t. Alec wouldn’t let him. He wouldn’t allow it. 

A scream escaped his lips while he pushed his soul a little further. Pushed it yet another little bit deeper into their bond until it didn’t just hold Jace’s soul in the outskirts of his body but pulled it back. Pulled it fully back until it was securely tied to both their bodies, their bond glowing with excitement and joy. Jace’s soul was fully back. Just his body had to do the same. Alec drew another Iratze, and this time, not only the rune lit up. Jace’s whole body lit up, and so did Alec’s. They both yelped at the sting of the rune, they both moaned when, finally, Jace’s skin started to knit itself back together. When the wound started to close. 

“Jace,” Alec whispered, and Jace smiled, because he knew what it meant. It meant _You’re back. Briefly I thought I lost you. I love you too much for ever losing you._

And then they both smiled when Alec scooped Jace up in his arms, their lips finding each other’s, opening instantly to let the other in, to let the other claim once again what had always been the other’s and would always be that. They smiled because both knew it meant _I love you. Now and forever._ Because their bodies spoke for them, better than words ever could. Because it was not only their bodies that connected, but also their souls. Souls that were whole again and securely tucked away in their ever-glowing bond. Souls that were united and wouldn't let themselves get separated. Never again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are loved 💙


End file.
